parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas
Ash The Pokemon Trainer & Friends '''would 'have been an anime crossover series that first premeired in September 1997. It is a parody of Thomas & Friends using characters from anime kids shows (except for Winx Club, which is italian). As of October 2018, a total of 538 episodes have been aired. Cast Most characters here are from Pokemon, but some are also from other ''anime. *Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) as Thomas *Tyson Granger (from Beyblade) as Edward *Yuya Sakaki (from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) as Henry *Marcus Damon (from Digimon: Data Squad) as Gordon *Guren Nash (from Tenkai Knights) as James *Ritchie (from A Friend In Deed) as Percy *Kaito Tatsuno (from Dinozaurs) as Toby *Sonic The Hedgehog (from Sonic X) as Bertie *Kimba The White Lion (from Kimba The White Lion) as Terence *Jenny and Jewels (from Bakugan) as Annie and Clarabel *Binka (from Shinzo) as Henrietta *Beedrill as Troublesome Trucks *Arcanine as Coaches *Yugi Moto (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) as Sir Topham Hatt (The Fat Controller in UK) *Tea Gardener (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) as Dowager Hatt *Melinda Glynn (from Wedding Peach) as Lady Hatt *Tony and Sara Goodman (from Flint The Time Detective) as Stephen and Bridget Hatt *Miss Yvette Woodgrove (from Pretty Cure) as Mrs. Kyndley *Gingka Hagane (from Beyblade: Metal Fusion) as Duck *Zyro Kurogane and Shinobu Hiryuin (from Beyblade: Shogun Steel) as Donald and Douglas *Rex Raptor And Weevil Underwood (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) as Bill and Ben *King Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario) as Diesel *Heather Hogwarsh (from Super Pig) as Daisy (Heather and Daisy are both mean and snobby) *Master Splinter (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as BoCo *Falkner (from Fighting Flyer With Fire) as Harold *Flint Hammerhead (from Flint The Time Detective) as Trevor *Spike Bourne (from Beyblade Shogun Steel) as The Spiteful Break Van *Jenaro (from Hi Ho Silver Away) as Jem Cole *Mr. Stewart (from Sonic X) as The Vicar of Wellsworth *Alicia Parker (from The Red Ribbon) as Mavis *Kyoya Tategami (from Beyblade: Metal Fusion) as Oliver *Kenta Yumiya (from Beyblade: Metal Fusion) as Toad *Ryuga (from Beyblade: Metal Fusion) as Bulgy *Tai Kamiya (from Digimon) as Stepney *Dr. Akihiro Kurata (from Digimon: Data Squad) as Class 40 *Mikey (from The Battling Eevee Brothers) as Skarloey *Timmy (from The Purr-fect Hero) as Rheneas *Keegan (from The Stolen Stones) as Sir Handel *Malachi (from Carrying On) as Peter Sam *Oliver (from The Mystery Is History) as Rusty *Koji (from Good 'Quil Hunting) as Duncan *Jack Pollockson (from The Art of Pokemon) as Duke *Goneff (from The Wayward Wobbuffet) as Smudger *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as George *Penny Round (from Super Pig) as Caroline *Escargoon (from Kirby! Right Back At Ya) as Bulstrode *Gotsumon (from Digimon) as Scruffey *Miss Dorothy Cooper (from The Riding Hood Warrior) as The Refreshment Lady *Rena Parker (from The Red Ribbon) as Nancy *Dr. Eugene Aki (from Medabots) as Tom Tipper *Butch (from Pokemon) as Cranky *Tsuyoshi, Tetsuya and Hisashi (from Wobbu-Palooza) as The Horrid Lorries *Hudson Horstachio (from Viva Pinata) as Butch *Kaiser Gray (from Beywarriors Beyraiderz) as Derek *Yas And Kas (from Pokemon) as 'Arry and Bert *Zachary Evans (from Wings N Things) as Bertram *Harriet Sanders (from Mermaid Melody) as Old Slowcoach *A Fearow as Tiger Moth *A Cloyster as Thumper *Lindsay Thorndyke (from Sonic X) as Dowager Hatt *Cranky Kong (from Donkey Kong Country) as Old Bailey *Cynthia Mason (from Goldfish Warning!) as Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter *Doji (from Beyblade: Metal Fusion) as Diesel 10 *Decoe and Bocoe (from Sonic X) as Splatter and Dodge *Rebecca Norman (from The Idol Star) as Lady *Monkey D. Luffy (from One Piece) as Salty *Goku (from Dragon Ball Z) as Harvey *Marina Burton (from The Riding Hood Warrior) as Elizabeth (Marina and Elizabeth are both bossy) *Thatcher (from A Different Kind of Misty) as Jack *Maxx (from Maxxed Out) as Alfie *Rico (from A Poached Ego) and Brodie (from Unfair Weather Friends) as Max and Monty *Kyle Hamm (from Pasta La Vista) as Oliver *Chaz (from All Things Bright and Beautifly) as Byron *Natalie (from The Lotad Lowdown) as Isabella *Vito Winstrate (from Candid Camerupt) as Kelly *Elijah (from Lights, Camerupt, Action) as Ned *Marius (from The Spheal of Approval) as Buster *Jump (from Saved By The Beldum) as Patrick *Keenan (from All That Glitters Is Not Golden) as Nelson *Serena (from Judgment Day) as Miss Jenny *Jimmy (from Judgment Day) as The Foreman *Mr. Fowley Fastback (from Super Pig) as Cyril The Fogman *Ethan (from Get Along, Little Pokemon) as Farmer McColl *Miss Patricia Haruna (from Sailor Moon) as Alicia Botti *Mr. Tanaka (from Sonic X) as The Headmaster *Sakura Avalon (from Cardcaptors) as Emily *Miles Tails Prower (from Sonic X) as Fergus *Yoh Asakura (from Shaman King) as Arthur *Rick Wheeler (from F-Zero GP Legend) as Spencer *Donatello (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Murdoch *Grant and Viola (from Pokemon: The Series XY) as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Maya Aida (from Glitter Force Doki Doki) as Molly *Kid Muscle (from Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy) as Neville *Damian (from Charmander The Stray Pokemon) as Dennis *Forrest and Forrester (from All In A Day's Wurmple) as Mighty Mac *Brawly (from Brave The Wave) as Proteus *Joey Wheeler (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) as Mr. Percival *Harper McCormick (from Wedding Peach) as Mrs. Percival *Macy (from Love, Pokemon Style) as Rosie *Morrison (from Less Is Morrison) as Freddie *Wilbur (from Fly Me To The Moon) as Jeremy *Chuck (from Machoke, Machoke Man) as Rocky *Dan Kuso (from Bakugan) as Whiff *Sammy Tsukino (from Sailor Moon) as Billy *Hookbill The Koopa (from Tetris Attack) as Hector *Yai Ayano (from Mega Man: NT Warrior) as Madge *Nate Adams (from Yo-Kai Watch) as Stanley *Terry Kenyon (from Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy) as Hank *Kassie Carlen (from Super Pig) as Flora *Noland (from Numero Uno, Articuno and The Symbol Life) as Colin *Ryu (from Street Fighter Alpha: The Series) as Hiro *Gordon (from Absol-ute Disaster) as Victor *Nicky (from Absol-ute Disaster) as Kevin *Gao Mikaido (from Future Card Buddyfight) as Charlie *Chili and Cress (from Pokemon Black and White) as Bash and Dash *Cilan (from Pokemon Black and White) as Ferdinand *J.P. Shibayama (from Digimon: Frontier) as Captain *Marucho Marukura (from Bakugan) as Scruff *Floria Roberts (from Wedding Peach) as Belle *Flint (from Pokemon) as Flynn *Dino Fishman and Principal Mite (from Flint The Time Detective) as Den and Dart *Alex Davis (from Power Play) as Norman *Nelson (from Entei At Your Own Risk) as Paxton *Rai (from Tai Chi Chasers) as Stafford *Sam Speed (from Sonic X) as Winston *Joe (from The School of Hard Knocks) as Luke *Emily (from Wherefore Art Thou, Pokemon?) as Millie *Valt Aoi (from Beyblade Burst) as Stephen *Leonardo (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Connor *Bloom (from Winx Club) as Caitlin *Gourry Gabriev (from The Slayers) as Porter *Chancellor Sheppard (from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) as Sir Robert Norramby *Toxsa Dalton (from Tenkai Knights) as Timothy *Kara Perkins (from Mermaid Melody) as Marion *Chopper (from The Bridge Bike Gang) as Sidney *Rio (from Shaman King) as Reg *Clemont (from Pokemon: The Series XY) as Gator *Piccolo (from Dragon Ball Z) as Samson *Tsubasa Otori (from Beyblade Metal Fusion) as Glynn *Mina Aino (from Sailor Moon) and Joe Kido (from Digimon) as Judy and Jerome *Throttle (from Biker Mice From Mars) as Rex *Modo (from Biker Mice From Mars) as Mike *Vinnie (from Biker Mice From Mars) as Bert *Sora Perse (from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) as Philip *Genki Sakura (from Monster Rancher) as Ryan *Tuff (from Kirby! Right Back At Ya) as Skiff *Dr. Tenma (from Astro Boy) as Fergus Duncan *Darien Shields (from Sailor Moon) as Hugo *Mr. Marvin Redford (from The Red Ribbon) as Bradford *Karin Junlei (from Medabots) as Lexi *Tommy Himi (from Digimon Frontier) as Theo *Rex Owen (from Dinosaur King) as Hurricane *Ken Masters (from Street Fighter Alpha: The Series) as Merlin *Corina Bucksworth (from Mew Mew Power) as Frankie *Yusei Fudo (from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) as Beresford *Shauna (from Pokemon) as Hannah *Cassidy (from Pokemon) as Carly *Don George (from Pokemon) as Big Mickey *Yuga Mikado (from Future Card Buddyfight Ace) as Ace *Thomas H. Norstein (from Digimon Data Squad) as The Flying Scotsman *Pokemon School Students as the International Rally Cars *Mallow (from Pokemon: Sun & Moon) as Nia *Kiawe (from Pokemon: Sun & Moon) as Kwaku *Poncho (from The Underground Round Up) as Beau *Gong Strong (from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V) as Yong Bao *Celina (from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V) as Hong Mei *Sarah and Harper (from Pokemon: Sun & Moon) as An An & Lin Yong *Lillie (from Pokemon: Sun & Moon) as Rebecca *Kolter (from Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS) as Shane *Ranma Kakogawa (from Future Card Buddyfight Ace) as Dexter *Lana (from Pokemon: Sun & Moon) as Ashima *Professor Burnet (from Pokemon: Sun & Moon) as Tamika *Ion Nanana (from Future Card Buddyfight Ace) as Noor Jehan *Tate and Liza (from It's Still Rocket Roll To Me) as Aubrey and Aiden *Masato Rikuo (from Future Card Buddyfight Ace) as Rajiv *Winona (from Who's Flying Now?) as Isla *Riley (from Steeling Peace Of Mind! and Saving The World From Ruins!) as Shankhar *Kuguru Uki (from Future Card Buddyfight) as Charubala *Mamoru Sekai (from Future Card Buddyfight Ace) as the Indian Bollywood Actor Production Companies *4kids Entertainment *Gullane *Nitrogen Studios *Arc Productions *Toei Animation *Jam-Filled Entertainment *HiT Entertainment *Bushiroad *Mattel Creations Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Anime Style